The present invention describes novel organopolysiloxane compounds. More specifically, the present invention describes novel organopolysiloxane compounds which contain both alkoxysilylalkyl and polyoxyalkylene radicals in each molecule.
Organopolysiloxanes have a broad range of properties from oils to rubbers to solid resins depending on the nature of the basic structure, size, configuration, type of side chain and molecular weight. They have various industrial applications, e.g., fibers, release paper, electric/electronic materials, construction, paint additives, etc., because they exhibit excellent thermal resistance, cold resistance, oxidation stability, weather resistance, releasability and water repellency. Organopolysiloxanes with alkoxysilylalkyl and polyoxyalkylene radicals in the molecule are known in the prior art. However, organopolysiloxane compounds endblocked with alkoxysilylalkyl and/or polyoxyalkylene and containing both types of radicals in the molecule remain unknown to date.